


like an island (just me and you)

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Disco, F/F, Making Out, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: "You're enjoying this," Sara says. They've made it halfway around the rink and Sara's starting to feel steady enough to look around at the lights, the mirror ball, the spectacle of the roller disco. It's after hours, technically illegal but that means they have the place to themselves.(There's a lecture in the back of Sara's mind, Rip's voice lecturing her onappropriateuses of a time ship and how going to another era for adateis hardly one of those, but. Maybe if Rip had ever had Kendra smile at him like this, he'd understand.)Kendra's grin gets a little wider. She winks, then pulls Sara by her arms with a jerk and does something with her skates at the same time. Kendra stops and Sara rolls forward into her arms, bracing her hands on Kendra's hips with a forcefulness that's more fear of falling than desire. "I am," Kendra mumbles.





	like an island (just me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> For @crackinthecloud on Tumblr, who asked for a Sara/Kendra fic with roller skating.

Sara pushes off with her foot, the way Kendra suggested. She wobbles for a moment, her body threatening to overbalance as she starts a slow glide forward. Her thighs and calves are starting to ache, gently, unused to the position. From behind her, she can hear Kendra finishing her latest loop around the rink and gliding to a stop behind Sara's left shoulder. "Look up," Kendra says, kindly. 

Sara tries, catches a glimpse of the disco lights reflecting off the boards before the world tilts and she tips back, her legs rolling out from under her. She closes her eyes, bracing herself for impact that doesn't come - instead there are strong arms around her waist and Kendra's catching her, rolling them both towards the boards. "I thought you said this was easy," Sara says as she grabs the side of the rink, tries to right herself with something like dignity. 

Kendra's mouth twitches once, twice, before she breaks into a grin. "I thought you'd be better at it," she says, trying to hold back a laugh. Sara tries to ignore the sting of embarrassment that eases slightly as Kendra finishes, "You're so good at everything physical." 

Sara stands, tries to ignore the awkwardness of the roller skates and the sore spots from the falls she hasn't managed to avoid. "Everything?" she asks, giving Kendra an unsubtle once-over. 

Kendra is already rolling backwards, ready for another lap, but with the look Sara's giving her she pauses. She does something with her feet, bringing her legs apart and then together and somehow it makes her reverse direction and glide easily back toward Sara. "Everything," she says. "Except roller skating." 

Then her hands are around Sara's wrists and she's pulling Sara away from the wall. Kendra can skate backwards just as easily as she can skate forward, and she leads Sara down the long edge of the rink. Sara's fine to let herself be pulled, but she's only brave enough to manage the occasional step with her own skates. Each one is followed by a tense moment, a wobble before she regains her tenuous equilibrium. 

"You're enjoying this," Sara says. They've made it halfway around the rink and Sara's starting to feel steady enough to look around at the lights, the mirror ball, the spectacle of the roller disco. It's after hours, technically illegal but that means they have the place to themselves.

(There's a lecture in the back of Sara's mind, Rip's voice lecturing her on _appropriate_ uses of a time ship and how going to another era for a _date_ is hardly one of those, but. Maybe if Rip had ever had Kendra smile at him like this, he'd understand.) 

Kendra's grin gets a little wider. She winks, then pulls Sara by her arms with a jerk and does something with her skates at the same time. Kendra stops and Sara rolls forward into her arms, bracing her hands on Kendra's hips with a forcefulness that's more fear of falling than desire. "I am," Kendra mumbles. 

It's not fair. It's not fair that Sara let Kendra talk her into rollerskating, not fair that the disco lights are glinting white-and-pink off her skin and highlighting the freckles on her cheeks, the inviting softness of her mouth. It's not fair that Kendra's just a little bit taller, and she's using that height to her advantage right now, angling herself to pull Sara into a kiss. 

Sara sighs into Kendra's mouth. She's just so - Sara doesn't know, but this gets Sara every single time. Her grip on Kendra's hips and waist starts to soften into something approaching gentle. She still tastes like vanilla ice cream, still smells like sunblock and ocean air, and for a moment, Sara forgets she's even wearing those stupid skates. 

She kisses Kendra back, rising up on her toes and sliding one hand up Kendra's back to fist in her hair, when - 

\- the world tilts. 

Sara feels that familiar sensation, her skates rolling out from under her. She tugs at Kendra's shoulders, tries and fails to steady herself. One or both of them cries out and then they're both hitting the ground, _hard._

Sara winces. Her knees were bruised to begin with, and she lands right on the already-bruised parts of them with an unceremonious thump. "Shit," she says. "Are you alright?"

Kendra's on her back underneath Sara, her legs in between Sara's knees and their skates clinking together. She forces a laugh and sits up, stiffly. "I forgot how much it hurts to fall like that," she says. She's rubbing her hip with one hand, and it has the effect of smoothing her shorts to her body, accentuating the curve of it. 

"I told you," Sara replies. 

"You did." 

Sara leans forward, puts weight onto her hands to take the weight from her knees. The movement tilts her into a position inches away from Kendra's mouth, and she can't help but kiss her one more time, slow and sweet.

When they pull apart, Kendra's smile is softer again, but she's still got a hand to her side. Sara runs her hand across it, ends up threading their fingers together on top of what she's sure is a blooming bruise. "Want me to kiss it better?" Sara says, quirking an eyebrow. 

"What, here?"

Sara nods. "That works. Or, we ditch these skates, and I can do it properly back on the ship." 

Kendra laughs again, pulling Sara forward even further. She tumbles onto Kendra properly, the two of them nose to nose, legs tangled together on the floor of the roller disco. Kendra nuzzles into Sara's cheek. It never fails to make feeling bloom behind Sara's ribs, affection and desire bubbling up inside of her until she feels like she could burst with it. "You," Kendra murmurs. "Just don't like being bad at roller skating." 

Sara chuckles, nips at Kendra's lower lip and doesn't miss the way she sighs at her touch. "Why don't we call it playing to my strengths." 

"What strengths are those, exactly?" Kendra's already untucking Sara's shirt, fingertips tracing a path up and down her spine. 

Sara kisses Kendra again, open-mouthed and full of intention. "I think you remember," Sara whispers against her mouth. 

"I think I do," Kendra replies.


End file.
